


Next Time

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sexual Slavery, non-Heat sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "I want to be on a farm," Yasha said as soon as he met Korbus in person. They were standing in Korbus’ bedchamber. It was opulent for sure, open and spacious, with real glass windows. Off to the side there was a small breakfast nook, the table already piled high with food all things richer than Yasha would have ever had at home. And yet, he didn’t want to be here."A farm, really?" Korbus chuckled. He shucked his outer coat, hanging it on a hook by the door. "And what would you do on a farm? Entertain the betas who work the soil?""I grew up on a farm, " Yasha replied. "I can work the land as well as any beta. Maybe even better than most."Korbus seemed to consider it for a moment."I think you will be of much more use here," Korbus replied. "In time I'm sure you will grow used to your new position."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Next Time

Yasha was still in shock over everything that had happened. A week ago he had been on his family's farm. He had always worked hard, making sure to pull his weight. He hadn't known his family was in any sort of financial distress.

Then one day his father asked him to come along to market with him. Yasha had jumped at the chance and hoped to continue his flirtation with the baker's son while he was there. Along the way, his father stopped to meet with a man. They talked for a few moments, and then his father returned with a bag of money and told Yasha to go with the other man, the slavers as Yasha would find out.

Yasha should have known it was likely to happen. After all, it wasn't unusual for poorer couples to sell off any omega children they had. They would, of course, say he had met an alpha on the trip to the market and run off with them. It was tradition after all, and no one would say a word on it.

Yasha had hoped he would end up in the fields or as a stable hand; after all, he had experience from the family farm. He was even stronger and more built than most omegas - most people assumed he was a beta just like his parents. But he didn't fool the slavers. They knew the most money was to be made selling him as a pleasure slave, and that’s just what they did.

It all happened so fast. Yasha had been brought to the slave market a few towns over as was the practice for omegas sold by their families. He was washed and branded, then put on the selling block.

He didn't have to wait long. Even with poor betas selling their omega children, omega slaves were rare enough to not stay in the slave auctions long. He had had a few alphas sniff him out, one who seemed convinced he should buy Yasha for his son. The man was convinced that if he bought an omega for his son, he would present alpha, despite being 18 and much too old to present as something other than beta.

Then Korbus had arrived and bought Yasha sight unseen. Yasha knew of Korbus of course. Korbus was a local lord, distantly related to the king. He owned most of the tenements in the area, including Yasha's family farm.

"I want to be on a farm," Yasha said as soon as he met Korbus in person. They were standing in Korbus’ bedchamber. It was opulent for sure, open and spacious, with real glass windows. Off to the side there was a small breakfast nook, the table already piled high with food all things richer than Yasha would have ever had at home. And yet, he didn’t want to be here. 

"A farm, really?" Korbus chuckled. He shucked his outer coat, hanging it on a hook by the door. "And what would you do on a farm? Entertain the betas who work the soil?"

"I grew up on a farm, " Yasha replied. "I can work the land as well as any beta. Maybe even better than most."

Korbus seemed to consider it for a moment.

"I think you will be of much more use here," Korbus replied. "In time I'm sure you will grow used to your new position."

Yasha's heart fell. So that was it then. His last hope smashed on the floor. He was destined to be a pleasure slave till Korbus grew tired of him.

"But let's talk of more pleasant things," Korbus continued. "You must be famished after the trip from the markets, would you like something to eat?" He motioned to a table piled high with food and wine, portions already set out for the two of them.

Yasha almost said yes. Hunger gnawed at him and yet - Yasha had heard tales of alphas drugging an omega’s food with heat inducers, to make the omega more pliant during sex. He wouldn't let Korbus do the same to him.

"No thank you," Yasha said. He feigned bashfulness, not looking the alpha in his eyes.

"Then onto the main event, I suppose," Korbus said with a frown. "You'll want to take this."

Yasha looked up sharply to see Korbus holding out a vial of heat inducers. The thick purple liquid sloshed in the vial almost threateningly.

"No," Yasha stated.

"I'm already growing tired of your stubbornness," Korbus sighed. "Take it. Now."

"No!" Yasha's voice grew stronger. He rolled his shoulders back, his spine straightening in defiance. He would not be some heat-riled omega, easy to take.

"Have you ever taken an alpha's knot?" Korbus asked.

Yasha refused to answer; it was none of Korbus' business.

"You will want to be in heat when I knot you, and I will be knotting you today. Now come take the inducer or I will pour it down your throat myself."

Yasha didn't move a muscle. He just stared defiantly at the alpha, daring him to try.

Korbus started forward with a snarl. He reached for Yasha 's jaw, ready to force the inducer down the omega’s throat. But Yasha was faster, ducking out of the man's grasp. He lashed out with his hand as he went, knocking the vial from Krobud's hand. The sharp sound of the vial smashing filled the air, making Yasha pause.

Korbus quickly grabbed Yasha by the back of his neck. Yasha tried to squirm out of his grip but Korbus was stronger. He trapped Yasha’s arms behind his back, pulling him close to trap him. Yasha froze. He could feel Korbus' cock, already flushed with arousal, pressing against his ass. He had never felt something so huge in his life.

"Now you've done it," Korbus growled, looking down at the purple puddles of liquid on the floor. "You have two choices. You can either take the inducer you so selfishly wasted or you cannot. But I will have you tonight. It is up to you how easy it will be."

He loosened his grip on Yasha and waited for the young man to make his move. Yasha, however, didn't move. If Korbus was so insistent on fucking him tonight, he wanted him to feel every bit the rapist he was.

"Very well then," Korbus said when Yasha stayed still. Korbus’ hand wandered down the front of Yasha’s body. “I want to make this good for you too,” he said, his hand rubbing against Yasha’s cock through his trousers. “But I need your help for that.”

Yasha sucked in a breath. Despite his objection, it felt good. He could feel his cock hardening under Korbus’ ministrations. He couldn’t help the way his hips stuttered, rubbing back against Korbus’ cock and then forward into his hand.

He whimpered when Korbus pulled at the ties on his trousers. The man moved with experience, taking no time at all to undo the knots, freeing Yasha from his pants.

“No,” he whimpered, squirming slightly against the man as Korbus pushed his pants down. But the alpha still held his arms tightly behind his back, keeping him trapped there against him.

He flinched as Korbus mouth moved to his neck, leaving soft, gentle kisses as he worked his way up. He gently tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. His free hand began to work Yasha’s cock again, teasing touches up and down the shaft, just enough to make Yasha ache.

“Ah!” Yasha gasped as Korbus pushed him forward, onto the bed. He stumbled, unable to regain his balance, and he landed chest first. He quickly pushed himself up, scrambling forward in hope that maybe he could get away, but Korbus was faster.

The alpha pounced, trapping Yasha’s legs under his own.

“Shh,” Korbus soothed, running a hand down Yasha’s spine. He shifted how legs, forcing Yasha to part his legs even more. Yasha had never felt so exposed, knowing the alpha above him had a clear view of his hole.

“There would be no need for this if you would have taken the inducer,” Korbus said as he leaned forward. His chest pressed intimately against Yasha’s, covering him as he reached for the nightstand.

Korbus retrieved another little vial. Yasha stared at it questioningly. It wasn’t the same inducer that Korbus had tried to feed him earlier, it looked more like a vial of oil than anything else. Yasha flinched as he heard Korbus uncork the bottle.

“Your body would prepare itself for me if you were in heat,” Korbus said.

Yasha gasped as he felt a dribble of oil on his hole. It didn’t take long for Korbus to run a finger through it, swirling it around Yasha’s pucker.

“Instead we’ll have to do this like betas,” Korbus continued. His finger prodded against Yasha’s hole, sliding in with ease.

“No, no,” Yasha gasped. He had never been penetrated before. He couldn’t help the tears that welled in his eyes, even as his body betrayed him, his hips thrusting back into Korbus’ finger.

“See, you’re just begging for it,” Korbus chuckled. He slid a second finger in against the first, just crooked enough to not quite penetrate Yasha.

Yasha couldn’t help it. Korbus’ finger seemed to be triggering every sensitive nerve inside him; his body wanted more. He thrust his hips back, gasping as he took in Korbus’ second finger.

The pleasure he felt in being penetrated was nothing compared to the spike of pleasure when Korbus crooked his fingers, rubbing them against a little node inside him.

“Ah!” Yasha gasped. His thighs trembled, barely holding him up as pleasure coursed through him. His cock, still hard and heavy, leaked copiously as Korbus continued his ministration. Yasha was so close. He was sure he could come from the penetration alone.

“Not yet,” Korbus chuckled. “When you come I want you to be speared on my knot.”

Korbus scissored his fingers, ignoring the way Yasha thrust back against him.

“Needy little whore aren’t you,” Korbus said, pulling his fingers out of Yasha. Yasha couldn’t stop the whimper that fell out of his mouth. He had been so close, and yet now was so far away.

“Give me just a moment,” Korbus said, working the ties of his own trousers open. Yasha looked back, between his legs, just in time to see Korbus pull down his trousers and release his cock. His eyes went wide. He had no idea how Korbus intended to fit that inside him. His cock was easily twice as large as Yasha’s, and much thicker than the fingers Korbus had been fucking him with. At the base, Yasha could already see his knot swelling. It would easily be twice the diameter of his cock once fully inflated.

Yasha almost regretted not taking the heat inducer.

Korbus grabbed the vial of oil, spreading some more of it on his cock before lining it up with Yasha’s hole.

“No, no, no,” Yasha chanted, his entire body tensing as he felt the cock against his body. His breath hitched, tears welling in his eyes. He hadn’t wanted this, had never wanted this.

“Shh,” Korbus hushed, rubbing a soothing hand down Yasha’s spine.

Yasha wailed as Korbus pushed insistently into his body. He felt like he was being speared open by the cock, that it would tear him apart. His mouth fell open; he gasped for breath as he felt stretched to his limit.

And the knot wasn’t even in yet.

Korbus didn’t let up. He kept up a steady pressure forward, one hand on Yasha’s hip to steady him as he pushed.

“It’s too much,” Yasha whimpered. “Take it out, please.” His cock was starting to lose interest; his orgasm seemed so far away now.

“No,” Korbus said. “I tried to make this easy on you.”

Yasha could barely breathe through the stretch. Finally, Korbus stopped, right as Yasha felt his knot press against his hole. His body still tensed at random around the intrusion, but slowly he seemed to be adjusting to it.

He gasped as Korbus started to thrust, shallowly at first. Slowly the painful stretch turned pleasurable as Korbus brushed that same spot inside him.

Korbus grunted, picking up speed. He pulled out farther and pushed in faster with each thrust.

Yasha’s eyes went wide as Korbus’ knot pushed against in his rim.

“No,” he gasped, feeling the knot pressing into him. Korbus didn’t care, however, pulling out ever so slightly before pushing it in further.

“Fuck,” Yasha gasped, wiggling as he tried to spread his legs farther. Despite his mental objections, his body had gotten very onboard with the idea of being knotted. He whimpered as he was stretched further on each thrust.

He swore he saw stars as the knot finally popped inside of him. He whimpered; the knot was lodged right against that sensitive place inside him. Korbus was still thrusting shallowly, his knot pulling at Yasha’s rim. Yasha couldn’t help but clench down on it, forcing it against the sensitive spot, drawing a whine from himself.

“I’m close,” Korbus warned, his voice breathless. He thrust hard, his hips slamming against Yasha’s ass.

“No!” Yasha gasped, eyes going wide as he felt Korbus’ cock twitch inside him. He could feel the knot growing now as Korbus came, locking them together. It pressed against the sensitive walls inside him, quickly sending little quakes of pleasure and pain through his body.

Korbus wrapped his arm around Yasha’s chest pulling him up against him. He then rolled them over on their sides on the bed. Yasha whimpered as the knot tugged at his rim.

“Shh,” Korbus soothed, his hand running down Yasha’s side. He wrapped his other arm around the younger man’s chest, idly playing with his nipples.

Yasha swore he could feel Korbus’ cock twitching inside him as he filled him with come. The knot itself shifted with every move, lighting up different nerves each time. He was painfully hard again.

Korbus slid his hand from Yasha’s side down to his cock. He gave him just a few quick strokes before Yasha came, choking out a sob as he did.

Yasha clenched around Korbus’ knot as he came, each aftershock sending another little wave of pleasure through him.

“It’ll be even better when you’re in heat,” Korbus said, idly. His hand rubbing soothing circles on Yasha’s belly. “Maybe we can try it next time.”

Yasha was filled with dread at his words. _ Next time. _


End file.
